1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a binding apparatus and more particularly to new and useful improvements in a binding apparatus which is designed for tying horizontally around palletized loads.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is a common practice in plants or warehouses to transport merchandise or products stacked on a pallet. In this instance, loads stacked vertically in multiple stages on the pallet sometimes tumble or fall down due to vibration which is caused during the running of the loads on a conveyor or when the loads are lifted from the conveyor together with the pallet by a forklift. Conventionally, the falling of the loads is prevented by tying horizontally around the loads which lie on the upper part of stacked loads. This tying operation is conducted either manually or mechanically, however, it is troublesome to tie the loads having different dimensions and vertical height around the upper part thereof which run on the conveyor according to a production or shipping schedule.